Secret Crush
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: Green has always had a crush on Red. But there's no way he'd ever tell.


I don't own Pokemon... the people who own Pokemon own it.

* * *

><p>For those who think all Red, our Pokemon master, stays up on Mt. Silver all the time, their wrong. But no one would really know, because no one really remembers Red. Three years he's been hanging out on top of a mountain, doing nothing and everyone forgets him. Hell even his own mom has moved on with her life. She and some guy have been hanging out in Pewter city. She spends most of her days there now, that she forgets Red comes and visits her. And when she does remember, it's all the same -<p>

_'Oh I missed you sweety. Mommy has made a special dinner for you. Look how much you've grown 3'_

It was honestly the most fake thing I've ever heard. What kind of mother does that? One who forgets her son, and has moved on thinking her son won't ever come home again, that's who!

Lately I feel like there's only a handful of people left who actually remember him. One being Giovanni, after Red destroyed Team Rocket. Professor Oak, and then me. Well there's also Gold, but Gold just found about Red. Not long after defeating all of the Kanto gym leaders he began begging for our numbers to challenge us again. Little twerp got annoying after awhile I told him to go to Mt. Silver. Something for Red to do. I can't remember the last time a trainer actually climbed up that god forsaken mountain. And Red prefers to hang out on the very top where there's a blizzard all day long.

It wasn't till the next day did Gold come running in my gym and start blabbering on about how cool Red was. Red didn't say a single word to most people. He preferred to leave on a poker face, and his battles did all the talking for him. So it's really three people plus Gold who remember Red. But Gold still doesn't count.

Maybe I should stop talking about Gold. He has this sort of radar on him. If someone talks about him or even thinks about him he normally appears. Like now. There he is, once again. Standing in the door way of my gym. Once. Again.

"GREEN!"

I wish he wasn't so loud.

"Green! Where's Red?" he came running over.

Where's Red? "He's not on Mt. Silver?" That's rare.

"No! I went up there to challenge him again, and he wasn't there! Just snow!" Gold shouted.

Well what else do you expect to find on top of a mountain? But wait, Red wasn't there?

"Sorry Gold. Check tomorrow. Normally he only disappears for a day." Which means he should be in Pallet town about now. Shit he needed to leave. And without having to worry about Gold follow him.

"Hey listen Gold. Why don't you-"

"Have a battle? OKAY!" Gold cut him off. God do I fucken hate this kid.

Gold was already in position and had his pokeball out. Not like the pokemon inside was a surprise. Gold started most battles with his Typhlosion.

"Come on Green! Let's battle!" Gold shouted.

I didn't have time for this. Red was in town. And I wanted to see him. Now. And Gold was wasting his precious time. Time that he needed to spend with Red.

"Hey Gold shouldn't you be in the Jhoto region?"

"Don't change the subject!"

Persistent little twerp. "No it's just grandpa called me earlier. Something about team rocket grumps lurking around Goldenrod. You know about it right?" A lie that could only work on Gold. And maybe Red. After all these were the only two trainers to tackle and defeat Team Rocket.

Gold's face dropped to anger. "Green! Are you serious? Team Rocket is back? AGAIN?" Why did Gold have to scream so much? How was it that people even mistaken-ed Gold for being Red? Sure they are great trainers, but Gold- I just want to punch him sometimes.

"Green we're going to have to postpone our battle!" Gold shouted running towards the door. "I'll call you if I need back up!" and with that, he took his leave, slamming the door shut with him.

It was time that door was installed with a lock. But that can wait. It was time to go to Pallet town and see the great Pokemon master, Red. Or at least that's what I thought I was going to do. The door opened, and for a split second I thought about slamming the door shut and praying that Gold would just leave me alone for once. Only when he stood their in the door way I didn't want him to leave me alone.

"Red." It didn't sound like I was surprised to see him. I really should have since I wasn't expecting this. "Nice to see you off the mountain. But what are you doing here?"

He looked down and frowned. Not the normal 'I'm bored' frown, but a real 'I'm upset' frown. "My door was locked. So I came here."

Was it weird that this was making my stomach do flips? Red actually came here. To me! This had to be a dream, only I knew I wasn't dreaming. I also knew that Red didn't know about my secret feelings for him.

"I was actually going to rush to Pallet Town to see you." He gave me a confused look. Now comes the answer I knew even he didn't want to here. "Gold came by screaming that you weren't up on the mountain."

Red sighed and closed the door. He leaned against it and allowed himself to slid down. "I see him every other day. He's so..."

"Energetic? Might have a case of ADHD?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah." he let out a small chuckle.

"At least someone comes up to challenge you know and then, Without Gold you'd be bored all the time, and would eventually lose your touch. But let's not talk about the twerp. What are you doing visiting without letting us all know?"

Red frowned again and tilted his head down so his hat would cover his face. "I just wanted to visit."

I frowned. Red was always alone. Not a day goes by where I wonder if he ever regrets taking the title Pokemon Master. After all to have that title means your the best of the best. Everyone wants to challenge you. But they could only do challenge the master, if they found him. Red choose the most ridiculous location, and barely anyone even bothered to travel half way up. And those who actually did try were sent there by the Viridian gym leader himself.

"Your mom's in Pewter City. Want me to call her and tell her your here?"

Red just shook his head. He probably thought she didn't really care, or if she did, she'd feel terrible. After all a Pokemon Master can take care of himself. And with the location Red stayed at, it was hard getting in touch. After awhile his mom just gave up. But if you know Red as I do, you'd know he still looks at his phone, and hopes his mom or anyone will call him. Except Gold. They both can totally do without Gold.

"So how is Gold?" Red asked bringing his head up and leaning it against the door.

"He's here all the time. Constantly calling me for a rematch. He already has a badge, and I don't know what more to give him. Oh and all he does is talk about what a cool trainer you are."

Red nodded and smiled. "He says your the best gym leader. Always battling him, giving him tips, and information."

"He doesn't know what I say about him behind closed doors." I had to chuckle. "I'm slightly jealous he get's to see you more then I do." No that didn't sound like a confession. It was the honest truth. We knew each other for years, were rivals, and can be considered the best of friends everyone has ever seen.

"Your jealous?" I looked over at Red to see he was now staring at me. Wait. Let me rephrase that. Red doesn't stare. He literally leers into you. It's slightly terrifying, but you can't help but stare right into his eyes and be intimidated when he does.

I felt a blush creep up. "Well yeah. We're best friends, and I see you like twice a year if I'm lucky." Fuck the best friend line!

Red didn't say anything. He just nodded, and turned his head away. Now the awkward silence hits us. This was the one part about Red I didn't like. He would never break the silence, I always did.

"So Red. Want to do something or just chill out in an empty gym?"

A few seconds to think about it. "I just want to stay here. It's really nice being back with you."

Now it was my turn to be silent. You just know your a pervert when you hear something and think differently of what the person said meant. I knew that what he meant was on a more friendlier term, but still he could always pretend that what Red said, was specifically meant for him.

All that was missing was Red leaning his head on my shoulder. That would make the moment better. But that wasn't going to happen. Especially with Green's phone vibrating like crazy in his pocket. Even Red knew it was going off and was staring in the direction of the cellular. The sad thing was Green didn't even need to look to see who it was. He knew it was Gold.

"Five dollars says it's Gold." He pulled the phone out and surprise, surprise, there was Gold's name on the caller ID. Why did it have to be Green that Gold bugged?

"Hello Gold."

"GREEN!" Again with the shouting. "I'm in the Jhoto region! And there's no Team Rocket! You should probably talk to your grandpa! Anyway, I'm leaving and heading back to Viridian city for our battle."

"And we're leaving." I announced hanging up my phone. "Gold's on his way here."

Red instantly got up. This is why I liked him. A man of few words, and preferred his actions speak. Unlike Gold who drove me crazy, with all his screaming.

"My place?"

"Your place."

And with that he opened the door and we both left the gym. But not before I locked thew door. Last time it was left unlocked Gold decided to stay in the gym till he got his rematch.

"Green. Is that Gold?" Red asked.

"I hop not." I mumbled and turned to see Red looking off in the distance.

Following his gaze, there in the distance riding his Nocturne, was none other then Gold. Son. Of. A. Bitch. This kid, needed to find some friends, or go and harass some other gym leader. Or at least go through the Elite four again. That's only what most trainers try to do after they defeated them once. But no not Gold! He harassed gym leaders. Grabbing Red's hand I quickly jerked him around the gym and made a dash for it to Viridian forest. And thank god this town was small.

By the time they reached the forest, Gold had landed in front of the gym and was already trying to break in. The little punk.

"I'm going to beat him if he breaks that door down." I mumbled.

Red didn't say anything. Just stared Gold down. And it was then did I notice I was still holding Red's hand. And he was actually holding right back. Just the thought of it brought some color to my cheek and now it was a debate if I should let go and allow him to be the one embarrassed by it or just continue holding his hand and enjoy the feeling.

"So we're still going to your house?" Red asked.

Here it comes. He's going to see better let go now. "Um yeah." I loosened the grip to catch his attention that we were still holding hands but surprisingly enough, his fingers tightened around my hand. He began to pull me now more into the forest until we reached the path that would lead us home.

Again Red let his actions talked. This was probably one of the best actions he's done with me. I gripped his hand and his finger loosened. It's glad to know that out of the feel people that remember him, not Gold!, I'm the one he prefers the most. At least now I know that maybe. HOPEFULLY, maybe. Red might even have a little secret crush on me too.

* * *

><p>Honestly I was playing Heart Gold, and all I do in the game is bug Green's sister for his number. And after a week I final got it and consintly battle the gym leaders. Then I go and fight Red but he's too awesome to defeat. And then I was like, wow. Everyone must slightly hate Gold now, he all he does is call for battle and this is just howw I picture it. And of course Green has a crush on Red! originalshipping is just beautiful! Derp.<p> 


End file.
